


Loss

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Member Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askOkay, you totally don't have to write this one if you don't feel comfortable! But it's just an idea that came to mind! Tomorrow is the 15 year anniversary of my mother's death, and it got me thinking about how Merlin would console someone in a situation like that? Cause obviously he's lost several colleagues, so I wonder how exactly would he help others deal with loss? Again, I totally I understand if you don't feel comfortable writing it, so don't sweat it if that's the case! ^_^





	Loss

You had been quiet all week and he was wondering if maybe he did something wrong. You were never this quiet, this distant. It was bothering so much he couldn’t concentrate on his work. Especially when you came I for your daily visit. “Is everything alrigh’ love? If I did something wrong, please, tell me. I don’t like seeing you upset.” “What? No! You didn’t do anything.” You snap out of where ever your mind had went. Taking off his glasses to rub between his eyes he asked, “Then what is it sweetheart? Please tell me.” He slowly placed his glasses back on and looked at you with concern in his hazel orbs. “W-well… Tomorrow is that anniversary of my mother’s death. It’s been a long time but I still miss her.” You said not willing to look at him so you choose to look at your hands. Merlin got up from his desk and walked over to where you sat. He crouched in front of you, grabbing your hands in his long slender ones. “I understand why you didn’t tell me. But know that loss isn’t something to be bottled up. You need to let others know when you are hurting. Other wise how can we help you heal.” You had started to cry. “I’m sorry Hamish. I didn’t know it was effecting you this much.” Merlin pulled out his handkerchief and started to dry your face. “Love I’m sorry I didn’t realize. I knew it was soon but it slipped my mind. I love you and I will do anything for you. Please, allow me to help heal you.” He motioned for a hug which you immediately jump into his arms. “I will always be here for you okay?”


End file.
